


A Beautiful Night

by FrenchRoast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchRoast/pseuds/FrenchRoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I call this pairing Red Rover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Night

The moon glittered, hanging low in the night sky. In the forest, creatures skittered, nervous for a repeat of last month's carnage. A canine figure carrying a pail by the mouth loped through the woods. The bespeckled dog finally came to a meadow devoid of wildlife save for a wolf, bound in chains. She howled, and scratched, but the chains held against the mighty oak Granny had fixed them to. 

Pongo approached Red cautiously, and lay down just out of reach. He put the pail down, and knocked it towards her, spilling the spaghetti and meatballs out in Red's direction, just to where she could reach them. She wolfed them down, though they did not slake her appetite for flesh. Pongo wanted to nudge the meatballs closer, but Jiminy had warned him not to get too close. They sat there, quietly, until the moon set and Red's wolf form disappeared.


End file.
